Anya Amasova
| occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = *KGB (Film) *SMERSH (Novelization) | status = Active | role = Bond girl, Antagonist | portrayed = Barbara Bach | first_appearance = The Spy Who Loved Me (film) | last_appearance = James Bond 007 (role-playing game) }} Major Anya Amasova (Russian: Аня Aмасова), also known as Agent XXX, is a fictional Soviet intelligence operative originally employed by the KGB and the lover of Sergei Barsov. Portrayed by American actress Barbara Bach, the character first appeared in the 1977 James Bond The Spy Who Loved Me and was also featured in Christopher Wood's accompanying novelization where she is an agent of Otdyel IV, a department of SMERSH. Anya was subsequently adapted for the 1983-87 tabletop role-playing game, James Bond 007: Role-Playing In Her Majesty's Secret Service. Biography When the British HMS Ranger and the Soviet submarine Potemkin are captured, M recalls James Bond from a mission where he is currently in a cabin located in Austria. While leaving Bond is ambushed by a Russian team lead by Sergei Barsov, but is able to kill Barsov in self-defense prior to parachuting off the mountain, unberknowst that the agent was Amasova's lover. Later, Anya has also been recalled from a mission by General Gogol of the KGB. Anya meets Bond during a show at the Pyramids in Egypt, where her thugs fight with Bond when she believes he has killed Aziz Fekkesh, an Egyptian contact whose body has been found in one of the pyramids. The real killer was Jaws. However, they become formally introduced to one another in Cairo when they both arrive at Max Kalba's club. After spouting various biographical details to each other (for example, Anya is aware of Bond's doomed marriage), they attempt to outbid one another for a secret microfilm. When Kalba is killed by Jaws, they travel across Egypt tracking the microfilm. After Anya ultimately outwits Bond for the microfilm (but Bond had reviewed it), they report to the Abu Simbel temple where Gogol and M have decided to work together to find out how and why their submarines are being stolen while at sea. For most of the film, Bond and Anya have the same mission objectives and try to achieve the same goals often by attempting to outdo one another, during which they fall in love. While travelling to Sardinia by train they share a meal together and while Anya is preparing for bed in her carriage, having politely declined Bond's offer of a nightcap, she is attacked by Jaws. Bond hears the sounds of a struggle over the noise of the train and arrives just in time to save her from being killed. After a brief fight, Jaws is dispatched out of a window and Bond returns to Anya, who tends to a cut on his shoulder before they kiss and ultimately spend the night together. On Sardinia, Anya accompanies Bond to meet Karl Stromberg posing as his wife. Afterwards, Anya learns that Bond killed her lover. She then tells him that she will ultimately have revenge once their mission is complete. Anya is later captured by Stromberg and held captive at Atlantis, Stromberg's undersea base. Bond sneaks aboard and rescues her. As the mission reaches its end, she points her gun at Bond, only to discover that she is too in love with him to kill him. Anya (pointing gun at Bond), tells him: "The mission is over, Commander". At that moment, as Anya is tightening her finger on the trigger, the cork pops off of a champagne bottle that Bond is in the process of opening. Anya smiles, stifling a giggle, and Bond says "In my country, Major, the condemned man is usually allowed a final request" to which she says "Granted". Bond then suggests that they get out of their wet clothes. When James and Anya's escape pod goes into the ship Bond saved from Stromberg's 'instruments of Armageddon', Q, M, Fredrick Gray and Anya's superiors from Russia look inside the window at James and Anya making love in the luxury bed in awe. "James!" Anya says as she's the first one in the pod to see the duo's superiors. Alternate continuities ''James Bond, The Spy Who Loved Me To be added. James Bond 007 (role-playing game) To be added. Personality Anya was depicted as cunning, devious, aloof and fearless. She was vengeful, and became tenacious to kill James Bond after he killed her husband. She is shown to have nerves of steel, since she was completely calm in holding Jaws at gunpoint. Behind the scenes It was planned to have Amasova make a cameo in ''Moonraker (which was released in 1979), as the woman in bed with General Gogol, but this never happened. Gallery Barbara bach.jpeg Anya Amasova.jpg Barbara bach publicity shoot 2.jpeg Barbara bach publicity shoot.jpeg Barbara bach and roger moore promotional photo.jpeg Bach.jpg Barbara Bach from Bond Babes.jpg The_Spy_Who_Loved_Me_Sergei_Barsov_and_Major_Anya_Amasova_1.jpg The_Spy_Who_Loved_Me_Sergei_Barsov_and_Major_Anya_Amasova_3.jpg Anya and Bond.jpg GW353H191.jpg Roger Moore with Barbara Bach and Curd Jürgens in The Spy Who Loved Me.jpg Trivia * Anya is initially an antagonist in the movie, but not a villain because she wasn't evil but wanted to kill Bond, the protagonist, for killing her lover. References fr:Anya Amasova Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Spy Who Loved Me characters Category:Female Characters Category:Novelized characters Category:James Bond, The Spy Who Loved Me characters Category:Russians Category:KGB Agents Category:SMERSH members Category:Agents Category:Intelligence operatives Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:James Bond 007 (role-playing game) characters Category:Allies Category:Military figures Category:Alive Category:Living characters